


Settling Differences

by chew_ie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chew_ie/pseuds/chew_ie
Summary: Keith and Lotor appreciate each other's company, but their differences set them apart.





	Settling Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by this art.  
> https://fuzzyput.tumblr.com/post/164306919238/yay-keitor-ヽ-ﾉ

“Four kidnappings in a week. This is ridiculous even for you.”

Lotor hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and burying his head into Keith’s hair. “I missed you. They won’t mind if you’re gone for a bit.”

“The other Paladins are beginning to suspect something.”

“What do they think about these kidnappings?”

Keith snorted, turning his head to look at Lotor fondly. “Pidge says you’re interested in the Black Lion. She thinks you want to bring Voltron down by taking its head.”

“A solid plan,” Lotor said, shooting Keith an amused look. “But my true interest lies within the Black Paladin.”

Keith grinned slyly. “Are you referring to Shiro?”

“I do not care for him,” Lotor huffed, mocking offense that Keith had suggested something so outrageous. “He is a weak, disgraced warrior.”

But Keith froze. He started shoving against Lotor, not sharing his mirth. “Shiro is _none_ of those things,” he hissed, glaring at Lotor. “He is a strong, compassionate teammate.”

Lotor held onto him tighter, ignoring Keith’s frustration. “Let us drop this conversation.”

“I won’t let you talk about him like that!” Keith protested, shoving harder. “He doesn’t deserve that from _anyone_.”

“Then you should not have brought him up,” Lotor retorted coldly. “I will not lie to you, and you _know_ that my opinion of your group differs from yours.”

Keith grunted, but he stopped struggling. In response, Lotor loosened his hold and uncomfortable silence settled in. Eventually, Keith pushed against him once more, freeing himself from Lotor’s embrace.

“We need to address those different opinions, Lotor,” Keith started, turning around. “We can’t just… keep dancing around like this, pretending all is fine.” He met Lotor’s gaze, his bottom lip trembling. “Because _nothing_ is fine about this.”

“Not now.” Lotor sighed, his tone morose. “We will address those differences when we are on opposite sides of the battlefield, brandishing our swords at each other.”

Keith gripped his hands into fists, his voice rising with sudden frustration. “You’re always like this. Why don’t you at least try--” He took in a huge breath, shuddering as he tried to compose himself. “Why have you _stopped_ trying? Why don’t you ask me to join you anymore, Lotor?”

Lotor smiled, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Because you refused the first ten times I asked you. Because I know you well enough by now to understand that you’ll remain loyal to your cause. Keith, why don’t _you_ ask me to ally with Voltron?”

“Because I don’t trust you,” Keith responded quickly, not even missing a beat. “You may not lie to me, but you deceive me.”

Lotor didn’t even flinch. “Resolve and honesty.” This time, his smile reached his eyes, but he sighed. “That’s what I like about you.”

A knock sounded against the door, jolting Keith from his thoughts. But Lotor smoothly turned around, unperturbed. “Come in, Acxa.”

Acxa opened the door, stepping inside. “Reporting in, sir. The Croxtons are starting to rebel against the empire. They are increasingly hostile, despite our offers of provisions and protection. They claim to be waiting for Voltron.”

Lotor grunted, but didn’t look surprised. “We must head to Croxton immediately.”

“Understood,” Acxa said, shooting Keith a wary gaze before stepping out. As soon as Acxa left, Lotor turned towards Keith expectantly.

“What are you waiting for, Paladin? It is time for you to escape.”

Keith stared silently for a few ticks. Then he whispered, “Did you plan this?”

“It’s time to settle our differences,” Lotor responded quietly.

Keith turned around to leave without another word. As he opened the door and ran out, he heard Lotor’s voice trailing after him.

“I’ll see you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dialogue panning out in my mind while I was taking a shower, but it didn't translate well into paper. Oh well.
> 
> Thanks still for reading! :)


End file.
